stuffzfandomcom-20200214-history
DOWHAT/DEWOTT REVIEWZ...
This is a show where me as a Dewott reviews Sploder games. EP. 1 Sploder Deadlocked By: Mangamixer Hello ladies, gentlemen, derps, and trolls alike and welcome to the first episode of DEWOTT REVIEWS SPLODER GAMES!!!!!!!!!!!!! Today we will be reviewing Sploder Deadlocked! This game is by a good friend of mine named Mangamixer but that doesn't mean I will give it a 100/10 immediatly. So let's start the review! Plot: In Story Mode, Jack-Jack Black, a crazy bat villian and the creator of the Eliminated Championship, has captured several real-life video game characters (Mario, Sonic, Pokemon, Link, etc.) as well as some Sploder characters (Tigzon, Petit, Desert Wolf, Matthew, Zack, Gunman, etc.) to his trapped fighting arena, known as The Eliminated Championship, in which both sides must fight with each other, to win freedom. Now one flaw is the fact the Jack-Jack Black (very original name by the way) made the Eliminated Championship so why isn't he the final boss!? All we got was a (SPOILERZ!) Paradox Triangle Thing! Is there 2 modes or something!? I think this is a BIG plot hole. Also the only way to find out the plot is to go to the SSW (Sploder Series Wiki)! Now I think that's another problem. In all the plot is sorta good but it has some plot holes. Graphics: Now I got to say the graphics aren't that original due to the fact that most of them are done by other people but one good think is that he introduced Tigzon's new redesign which look's completly awesome. He also showed off Vortex Desert Wolf's/James' new design but it looks a little bit like Darkspine Sonic in a way. The stages also look amazing. Gameplay: It's very similar to Super Smash Bros which is very fun but the 4 player thing is very annoying. Soundtrack: Very fitting but at times it's a little out of place. Overall: It's pretty good but it has it's flaws. 7/10. EP. 2 The MAY Games... by: Head3000 Hello ladies, gentlemen, derps, and trolls alike and welcome to the second episode of DEWOTT REVIEWS SPLODER GAMES!!!!!!!!!!!!! Today we will be reviewing ... Ugh not this game... May the Poostudios Killer... This game series is by a cyber-bully named Head3000 which is Scourtile/Weegeelover's sister and basicly I hate her. So let's start the review! Plot: It's all about killing people. Graphics: She never makes her own original graphics. She always uses other people's graphics. The settings are just the default backgrounds too. Gameplay: Rarely has any. Soundtrack: Rarely has any. Overall: This game sucks so it get's -99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999/10. EP. 3 Cube Fighters by: Scourtile Hello ladies, gentlemen, derps, and trolls alike and welcome to the third episode of DEWOTT REVIEWS SPLODER GAMES!!!!!!!!!!!! Today we will be reviewing... CUBE FIGHTERS!!! It has no plot but I love it! Plot: Like I said it has no plot. All I can assume is that a dark demonic being known as BOB has plans to destroy the world but some cube guys won't let that happen so BOB makes a bunch of minions out of air and the ultimate battle begins! Graphics: I love how this game has no graphics for the characters, It shows that you don't need fancy character designs to make a good game. Bosses: There's only two which are the final boss which is this golem guy and the TRUE final boss which is BOB. BOB takes forever to beat but what can you expect. The Golem guy on the other hand was pretty descent! Gameplay: Now the whole "enemy moves when you move thing" get'son my nerves at times but there's no other way to make the game have AI. Soundtrack: Cool. Characters: Now the characters are... Well.... The only one is Bob... Overall: FUN 9/10 Ep. 4 Skyward Powers by: Almightygoomy Hello ladies, gentlemen, derps, and trolls alike and welcome to the fourth episode of DEWOTT REVIEWS SPLODER GAMES!!!!!!!!!!!!! Today we will be reviewing Skyward Powers! (IS IN PROGRESS)